Miracles
by Johanna-002
Summary: Somehow, God managed to bring a fucking miracle into the Litch. Red/Nicky. Slightly a S4 spoiler.


**Title:** Miracles

 **Summary:** Somehow, God managed to bring a fucking miracle into the Litch. Red/Nicky. Slightly a S4 spoiler.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

 **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

 _A/N: This is my first OITNB fanfiction. I love, love, love Red and Nicky. Their relationship is just so real and wonderful, even though they battle some dark times. I hope you enjoy the little concoction that I've cooked up, and I hope to appear a little regularly around here._

A small sigh passed blood red lips, an impeccably shaped and intimidating eyebrow arched highly. Her hands worked with speed and diligence, making quick work of the tomatoes that has been freshly plucked from the prison garden that morning.

Mendoza's eyes briefly lifted, catching just enough of her attention to distract her from Flores, and the insanely fucked up conversation they had immersed themselves in. In the real world, where words were dressed with eloquence and feelings were of one's most utter importance's, she would have politely excused herself, but this was prison- a shit world compared to the real world. She left mannerism and eloquence in the dust, simply walking away from Flores and their conversation.

She settled herself next Red, her eyes casting over gloomy, Russian features. "Aye, mami, you alright? You're as pale as this dingy dish rag." She held the old, dull colored rag up, comparing the two's features.

"Please, enough with the sweet talk." Russian accent and exhaustion coated Red's words. She looked up from her task, her blue eyes etched with pain. She could see understanding reflected back in Mendoza's, and before she could say anything Mendoza signaled for her to follow her into the small office.

Gloria watched as the older woman shuffled from side to side, her arms crossing protectively across her chest, her eyes cast to the floor. "Have you heard from Nichols?"

"You know we can't speak to one another." Her voice was distant. It had been a little over three months since she watched in horror as her prison child was ripped from her arms and hauled to maximum security. They weren't allowed to communicate with one another, for the guards would assume it was a scheme to break out. It was essentially illegal to talk to her own child. Healy had reassured her that Nicky was doing well, but even so, there was only so much he himself was privy to.

Footsteps were loud and heavy, echoing through out, their sound sending warning that someone was approaching. They exited the office and immersed themselves in work; the other ladies quieted the shit talking and rowdiness that had begun to ignite between them all just moments ago.

"Red!" it was Healy's voice, though authoritative it seemed light and almost inviting.

She bit back a snarl. They hadn't been on the best of terms, what with his manly ego becoming deflated by her lack of enthusiasm towards his advances… and the new red-headed-southern-drawn celebrity he had become chummy with over the last few weeks.

"What do you want?" Her Russian accent was thick and final, and if he were honest with himself it was damn near frightening.

He smiled softly, hoping to ease the tension that had settled between them as of late. "I have some news for you."

Her impeccably arched eyebrow rose even higher. "Do you?" She tried to keep her tone even.

He gestured for her to follow him, "It's wonderful news-"

"Oh, Mida," Mendoza interrupted. "If it's so wonderful why can't you share it with all of us then, huh?"

He had been preparing for this moment for nearly three hours, hoping news wouldn't circulate back to her before he had a chance to tell her himself. "Nichols is coming back up the hill. She should be here within the next hour or so, given she hasn't gone to shit and her inspections come back clean."

Blue eyes widened, a smile gracing her lips, the first real smile he had seen in three months. "You're fucking with me?" She tried to keep her resolve strong, to not be too hopeful. It would only destroy her further if Nicky didn't show.

He chuckled softly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Overwhelmed.

Anxious.

Completely and utterly overwhelmed, desperately anxious.

That is how Red felt.

Since the day Nicky had been hauled off to max, her heart had felt unbelievably heavy and her arms depressingly empty. Maybe on the outside, she would never have thought herself capable of loving another human being on the same level as her sons, but in here, her love knew no bounds. Not for Nicky.

Nicky was the daughter she always wanted. The hand she had always longed to hold.

When she had first met Nicky nearly three years ago, Nicky was going through one of the worst withdrawals that she had ever seen. The young woman was practically a walking corpse. It had been by chance that their paths had crossed a few hours earlier, talking momentarily before continuing on their way… it had been fate, that Red and Norma had entered the bathroom at nearly the exact moment Nicky collapsed from the overwhelmingly strong and dangerous tremors of withdrawal. The memory of Nicky sobbing and shaking, barely able to breathe, will be forever stitched into her mind. From that day on it had been Red and Nicky against the world. She was Red's daughter. It was understood amongst the other inmates. It was understood amongst the staff.

A smile played across her features, her hands busily cleaning off the kitchen counters. Nicky would hopefully be back by dinner. Just a while longer and Red would be reunited with her daughter.

"Red," She turned at the sound of her name being called, and smiled at the sincerity etched into Healy's features. "I just got word. Nichols is back on campus."

* * *

"Alot has happened since you left." Chapman said softly, a sly look of embarrassment marring her features.

"Oh, yeah, I'm getting that." Nicky's voice was laced with pure amusement.

Red's heart nearly leaped from her chest as she heard a small chuckle pass Nicky's smart mouth. The closer she got to her daughter, the faster her heart began to beat. Just steps away from the wild haired beauty and a loud gasp slipped unbidden from her lips.

Piper and the small clique that surrounded her daughter back away respectively when they noticed Red's presence. It had been three months since the last time she laid eyes on her daughter; three months since she was able to wrap her arms around her and soak in the warmth and peace she brought to her soul.

With a force Nicky had not been expecting, Red pulled her into her embrace. As soon as her chest had made contact against Red's, she had felt an overwhelming sense of love wash over her. She breathed a sigh of relief, worry and doubt falling back into the far recesses into her mind.

She heard the officer ordering her to separate from Nick, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. There was nothing anyone could say or do in this moment that would willing coax her into letting Nicky out of her embrace.

"Red, This guy's serious."

She waved away Gina's concern. "I'll take the shot. Something's can't be rushed."

Miracles.

Somehow, God managed to bring a fucking miracle into the Litch.

 **Author's Note: So, let me know what you think.**


End file.
